


it feels so scary getting old

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Found Family, HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: Whizzer sighed, a sad, almost dead look on his face, “Jase.” He could sense the sympathetic looks on all the others faces.“I’ll see you later, Whiz.” He said, voice cracking, and not at the fault of puberty.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Trina (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. this dream isn’t feeling sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hi! more angst!!! and yes, the title is lyrics to ribs by lorde

“Say goodbye to Whizzer, honey”

Trina calls out as Charlotte rushes to get Whizzer on the bed, after nearly fainting while Jason read from the Torah.

“No. This is,” he motions to himself then Whizzer, now laying down, “not a goodbye, it’s a see you later.”

Whizzer sighed, a sad, almost dead look on his face, “Jase.” He could sense the sympathetic looks on all the others faces.

“I’ll see you later, Whiz.” He said, voice cracking, and not at the fault of puberty.


	2. we’re reeling through the midnight streets

When Trina sat Jason down on the couch the next day, he knew what had happened. Though after seeing Whizzer in that state, it didn’t take a genius to guess what she was going to tell him.

“Sweetheart, Whizzer didn’t make it through the night.” She said, using tissues to prevent her tears from ruining her mascara.

“No! I told him i’d see him later! I lied to him!” Jason shouted, the tears threatening to fall.

“Honey, you didn’t lie to him. You both knew.” She told him, rubbing his hair softly. Normally, he’d hate that, but now it’s the only thing in the moment that brings him any bit of comfort.

“I can’t do this without him, ma.” He said, now actively sobbing into his mothers shoulder as she peppered kisses on his head.

“Oh, Jase,” She sighed softly into his hair, “You can. I know it’s hard, and i know you miss him. But one day, not now, maybe not for a few years even, but one day it’s gonna get easier, Baby.” 

“He was like a dad to me!” He cried, barely able to breathe.

“I know sweetheart, he thought of you like his own son.” 

He did? All those moments playing catch outside, or playing board games with him while at his dads house, during all those moments like that he thought of him as a son? 

“Did he?” He sniffled into her shirt.

“Oh of course, anyone who had a working pair of eyes could see that he did.” She laughed slightly, “He loved you so much, Sweetie.”

And that was enough for Jason.


	3. you’re the only friend i need

Trina was right, it does get easier with time.

Jason is now fifteen, but he still misses his dads everyday. It’s still hard, but it’s easier than it was. Now, he can actually talk about the two without bursting into tears just at the mention of their names.

He talks to his girlfriend about them sometimes, about how much he misses them, and how they influenced his life. She says she wished she got the chance to meet them. He agrees.

He still visits their graves, almost weekly. It used to be daily but after a couple months he couldn’t find the energy to go see them, so the visits cut down a bit.

He still thinks of them if he hears a song on of them loved, or a book. He goes to all the places the three of them used to go to together all the time. Like the movies, or local ice cream shops.

They’re missed everyday by all of them. Charlotte and Cordelia occasionally come over and they all exchange stories and laughs over glasses of wine. (Juice for Jason.) They tell stories that Marvin and Whizzer would beg them not to tell. Stories they would hide their heads in their hands from embarrassment if they heard their family share. 

Their little tight knit family is never gonna be the same without them. But they’re his family, and that’s enough for Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! sorry it’s so short tho.  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! xo


End file.
